Neko (♂)
-Chinese ver.- |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = ３９７ |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 猫（♂） |officialromajiname = Neko (♂) |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 26|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = 1988|birthref = Neko (♂)'s Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |years = 2008-2012 2014-present |NNDuserpage = 1982556 |mylist1 = 6014821 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 34787142 |mylist2info = birthday videos |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Iinchou, Zeno |otheractivity = |age = 24}} Neko (♂) (猫（♂）) is a Taiwanese known for his high, nasal voice. He is able to maintain a consistent timbre across a wide range, and his falsetto extends remarkably high. Furthermore, in the upper parts of his range, his voice remains pure, soft, and steady, with hardly a sign of strain. For this reason, despite his having a ♂ in his username, many listeners find it difficult at first to believe that he is male, making him a . As his name implies, he is often depicted with cat ears. He sings in both Japanese and Chinese, and often collaborated with other Taiwanese utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2008.04.06) # "Melt" -Band ver.- (2008.04.06) # "Caramell Dansen" (2008.04.06) # "Itsumo Nando Demo" (Spirited Away theme) -Acappella ver.- (2008.04.20) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) -Chinese ver.- feat. Iinchou, Maruka, Neko (♂) and Zeno (2008.05.24) # "Onaji Youni" (The Same Way) feat. Neko (♂) and Scarlet (2008.06.08) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.08.25) # "Dear You" -Long ver.- (2008.09.21) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.10.10) # "Yuè Zhōng Hóng" feat. Neko (♂) and Iinchou (2008.10.21) # "Seikan Hikou" (2009.01.02) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2009.02.01) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) -English ver.- feat. Iinchou, Maruka, Neko (♂) and Zeno (2009.05.28) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" feat. Chia and Neko (♂) (guest) (2009.07.16) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Neko (♂), Zeno and Kuya C (2009.08.12) # "Family Mart no Ii Otoko niHaittara Tension ga Agatta" (2009.09.18) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -Piano ver.- (2009.09.26) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" -Band style ver.- (2010.10.18) # "Smiling" -TaiwaNiCollabo- (collab) (2011.06.05) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.20) # "YOU & ME" (JAM Project song) (collab) (2012.08.22) # "magnet" -Chinese ver.- feat. Neko (♂) and Zeno (2012.09.09) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Neko (♂), Moose, Zeno and Keikaku Tsuukou (2012.10.27) # "At The Gala" (2012.11.10) # "Haitoku no Kioku ~ The Lost Memory ~" feat. Neko (♂), Zeno and Shisui (2012.11.24) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" -Band style ver.- (2014.03.04) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" -Taiwanese Singers Chorus- feat. KATE, Setsunan, Keikaku Tsuukou, Natsuki, Shisui, Zeno, Akasaki, Sakuya, and Neko (♂) (2014.07.07) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" -Taiwanese Singers & Dancers Ver- feat. KATE, Keikaku Tsuukou, Setsunan, Natsuki, Zeno, Shisui, Chia, Sakuya, and Neko (♂) (2015.02.05) }} Discography Gallery |Senbonzakura by Keikaku Tsuukou.png|From left: Zeno, Neko (♂), Keikaku Tsuukou and Moose as seen in "Senbonzakura" Illust. by Keikaku Tsuukou }} Trivia * He lives in Taiwan. * He once uploaded a video of his sister singing. External Links